Who is The One?
by Boo.001
Summary: Als de Volturi op Nessie’s school zit, doet ze er alles aan om hen verborgen te houden voor haar ouders. Tegelijkertijd komen er nog nieuwelingen op haar school, maar ze zijn niet menselijk. Nessie kan het goed met hen vinden, maar wat zijn ze?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, allemaal (:**

**Dit is mijn eerste Fanfic, dus wees een beetje vriendelijk a.u.b.**

**Ik zou heel graag weten wat jullie ervan vinden en of ik ermee moet doorgaan.**

**Veel leesplezier!**

**x

* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 1: Het lot._

"Tante Alice, ik wil niet" Tante Alice probeerde weer eens me een make-over te geven, voor de derde keer deze week, in godsnaam! Maar zoals altijd kreeg ze haar zin en zat ik daar, na een uur durende ruzie. Zolang heeft niemand het ooit uitgehouden met haar, ik was eigenlijk wel trots op mezelf.

"Renesmee, je gaat er schitterend uitzien vanavond!" riep ze uit.

"Ik zie dat alle jongens, nou ja, je weet wel."Tante Alice en haar visioenen, het is niet altijd handig. Nu had ik nog minder zin in mijn date. Ik kon toch moeilijk nee zeggen, Jonathan had zo schattig gekeken en hij is niet lelijk en ik vind hem wel leuk, maar niet op die manier. Gewoon als een vriend.

"Oké, kijk maar." Riep ze dolblij uit. Ik was er zeker van dat, als ik in de spiegel keek, ze ging uitroepen dat dit haar beste creatie _ever_ was.

"Dit is mijn beste creatie _ever_!" Dit doet ze echt elke keer. Ik moet toegeven, ik zag er goed uit. Ik droeg een zwart jurkje, dat mijn rondingen mooi deed uitkomen en vast zat in mijn hals. Eronder droeg ik zilveren schoenen, met hoge hakken.

De make-up was licht: een beetje mascara en zilveren oogschaduw, een beetje rouge en heel veel lipglos, Tante Alice haar favoriete soort make-up.

De bel ging en ik liep snel naar beneden. Ik zag dat papa Jonathan al had binnen gelaten. Van zodra hij mij zag, stond hij recht, als een echte heer. Ik zag papa lichtjes glimlachen.

"Nessie, wow, je ziet er prachtig uit." Ik glimlachte en voelde dat ik lichtjes rood werd. Stomme menselijke trekjes.

"Dank je. Ik ga snel mijn jas aandoen en dan kom ik." Snel liep ik naar een grote kast en wou mijn jas pakken toen ik tante Alice hoorde roepen.

"Niet die, Nessie! Pak die dat ik vorige week voor je gekocht heb!" Ik rolde met mijn ogen, maar pakte toch mijn nieuwe jas. Ik wou niet nog een ruzie met Alice, één keer per dag is genoeg.

"Dag Bella, dag Edward! Riep ik voor ik de deur uit liep, ik moest namelijk doen alsof mijn ouders mijn broer en zus waren en mijn grootouders mijn ouders, heel verwarrend. Vooral toen ik klein was, gelukkig was ik een slim kind en had ik me nog nooit versproken.

Jonathan nam me mee naar een heel schattig Italiaans restaurantje. Het eten was er heel lekker, maar zoals tante Alice had voorspeld, konden de jongens hun ogen niet van mij af houden.

Eén ober had zelfs geprobeerd mij zijn nummer te geven, ieuw. Al bij al was het nog wel leuk, maar ik had de hele tijd het gevoel dat er iemand mij in de gaten hield. Ik probeerde het gevoel van mij af te schudden, maar het bleef de hele avond in een hoekje van mijn gedachten zitten.

Om negen uur kwam ik thuis en natuurlijk had mijn familie vragen over mijn date.

"Toch geen vieze dingen gedaan, hé?"vroeg Nonkel Emmet. Zo typisch.

"Wat voor auto heeft hij?" vroeg Tante Rosalie.

"Was hij wat lief voor je?" vroeg Mama.

"Wanneer ga je nog eens met hem uit?" vroeg Tante Alice opgewonden.

"Laat haar een beetje gerust, zie je niet dat ze moe is." Ik glimlachte opgelucht naar Nonkel Jasper. Snel liep ik naar boven, kleedde me om en ging slapen.

"Goedemorgen, Renesmee." Ik opende snel mijn ogen, maar zag niemand. Wie had dat gezegd? Ik had deze mooie, goddelijke stem nog nooit eerder gehoord, maar ergens deed hij toch een belletje rinkelen. Diep in gedachten verzonken, liep ik naar beneden.

"Goedmorgen, Nessie. Hier is je ontbijt." Oma Esmé gaf me een bord met omelet. Snel at ik het op en vertrok naar school.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie! Hoe was je date gisteren?!" Mijn overenthousiaste beste vriendin, Diana, overlaadde me met vragen voor ik goed en wel uit de auto van mijn ouders was gestapt.

"Het was wel leuk." Antwoordde ik, nogal vaag.

"Het was wel leuk?" Riep Diana verontwaardigt uit. "Iets meer details, ja?!" Ik moest giechelen om haar gezichtsuitdrukking en liep snel naar mijn eerste les, Diana verontwaardigd achterlatend.

"Komaan, Nessie, geef me details." Ze had me, zoals altijd, snel ingehaald.

"Er is niets gebeurd, we zijn naar een leuk Italiaans restaurantje geweest en we hebben gepraat. Dat is alles." We liepen de les wiskunde binnen en gingen op onze gewoonlijke plaatsen zitten, naast elkaar.

"Ik heb gehoord dat er nieuwe leerlingen zijn en dat ze bloedmooi zijn." Ik glimlachte lichtjes, Diana was jaloers.

Toen stapten ze binnen, ik wist direct wat ze waren. Vampiers. Het waren er vier, ergens zeiden hun gezichten mij wat, maar dan van heel vroeger. Ik wist het niet.

"Klas, dit zijn onze nieuwe leerlingen: Demetri, Heidi, Jane en Alec Volturi." Bij het laatste woord wist ik van waar ik hen kende, ze hadden geprobeerd me te vermoorden, toen ik heel klein was. En nu waren ze hier, dat was geen goed teken.

Ik voelde hoe een uitdrukking van pure angst op mijn gezicht verscheen en ik probeerde het te verbergen, maar ik wist zeker dat ze het al gezien hadden.

Demetri had een gigantische glimlach op zijn gezicht en Alec keek een beetje bezorgd, maar zijn gezicht was net zo snel uitdrukkingsloos als de bezorgde blik gekomen was. Ik vroeg me af of ik me het gewoon verbeeld had. Alec was ten slotte één van de meest gevaarlijke en meedogenloze vampiers ter wereld.

"Alec en Jane, jullie kunnen je achter Renesmee en Diana zetten en Demetri en Heidi, jullie mogen je daarnaast zetten." Oh nee, oh nee, oh nee, ze komen achter mij zitten, oh nee!

"Wat doen jullie hier?" siste ik zodra ze neerzaten.

"Jou in de gaten houden." Zei Alec, een beetje arrogant. Had ik iets misgedaan?

"Ken je hen?" vroeg Diana me stil, maar de vampiers konden haar toch horen.

"Ja, van vroeger. Vraag maar niks." Ik probeerde me te concentreren op de les, maar dat lukte niet. ik voelde vier paar ogen constant op mijn rug.

Kwaad draaide ik me om.

"Wat?" Vier paar ogen keken me onschuldig aan.

"Wat zitten jullie zo naar me te kijken?" Ze begonnen echt op mijn zenuwen te werken. Ik hoorde iemand grinniken en keek boos naar de schuldige, die in lachen uitbarstte.

"Demetri Volturi! Zou je mij kunnen uitleggen wat er zo grappig is?" Riep de leraar boos uit.

"Renesmee… is… grappig… als ze… boos kijkt!" Hij was nog altijd super hard aan het lachen, als hij menselijk geweest zou zijn, dan zouden de tranen nu over zijn wanen rollen.

Ik rolde met mijn ogen en draaide me geërgerd om.

De rest van de les weigerde ik naar de vampiers achter me te kijken, hoewel ik nog altijd voelde dat ze naar me keken.

Toen de bel ging haastte ik me snel naar buiten, maar ze haalden me al snel in.

"Achtervolg me niet!"

"We achtervolgen je niet, we hebben gewoon dezelfde lessen als jij." Zei Alec, met een arrogante glimlach op zijn gezicht. Ik had echt zin om hem iets aan te doen! Hij werkte het meest van allemaal op mijn zenuwen.

Ik probeerde sneller te lopen, maar natuurlijk bleven ze me gemakkelijk bij.

"Renesmee, alsjeblieft, geef ons een kans. We zouden geweldige vrienden kunnen worden." Wow, dat was een kant van Jane die weinig mensen, of vampiers, hadden gezien.

"Mijn familie gaat dit echt niet goed vinden." Zuchtte ik, na even na gedacht te hebben. Jane en Heidi sprongen verrukt op en neer en begonnen al te plannen voor een shoppingtrip met mij.

Al snel waren Jane en Heidi mijn beste vriendinnen, en Diana natuurlijk ook, maar die had nu een vriendje en dus had ze minder tijd voor mij.

Ook Demetri was een goede vriend, maar het leek alsof Alec er alles aan deed om me te ergeren. Ik had echt nooit verwacht zo'n goede vrienden te worden met de mensen die hadden geprobeerde mij en mijn familie en vrienden te vermoorden.

Soms heeft het lot vreemde dingen voor ons in petto, dat was iets wat ik later maar al te goed zou begrijpen.

* * *

**Revieuw alsjeblieft!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2: Dat gaat veranderen

**Heey iedereen,**

**Hier is het nieuwe hoofdstuk...**

**er zijn een paar mensen die dit verhaal gelezen hebben, maar er maar 1 iemand gereviewd... ):  
**

**Dus ik zou graag TwilightMoonSparkle willen bedanken (:**

**Spijtig genoeg is Twilight niet van mij, maar van Stephenie Meyer.**

**Veel leesplezier!**

**x  


* * *

**

_Hoofdstuk 2: Dat gaat veranderen._

Het was nu al een maand geleden dat ik besloten had bevriend te worden met de vier Volturi wachters en ik moet toegeven zo erg zijn ze nog niet.

Jane was echt nog lief, ook al zou je dat echt niet denken, en ze was mijn beste vriendin. Demetri deed me echt aan oom Emmet denken: hij zag er eng uit, maar eigenlijk was het een echte teddybeer, die graag grapjes met mensen uithaalde.

Iets dat ik al lang had ondervonden.

_Flashback_

_Het was nu precies een week geleden dat de Volturi op onze school was aangekomen en nog steeds wisten mijn ouders en familie van niets._

_ Ik vond het vreemd dat ze nog niets hadden geroken, ik was namelijk constant bij hen. Ook Jacob had niets door. Zelfs Alice had nog niets gezien in één van haar visioenen._

_Ik was onderweg naar Gym, mijn laatste les. Ik vond Gym, in tegenstelling tot mijn mama toen ze menselijk was, heel leuk._

_ We gingen deze les beginnen met badminton, één van mijn favoriete sporten. Ik was er, zonder op te scheppen, redelijk goed in (dit kwam misschien omdat ik half vampier was en snellere reflexen had dan mensen). _

_Ik vormde een team met Jane. De eerste wedstrijd wonnen we gemakkelijk van Diana en Jonathan (die samen waren, zo'n schattig koppeltje moet ik zeggen). _

_Al onze volgende wedstrijden wonnen we ook, toen kwam onze laatste wedstrijd. _

_We moesten spelen tegen Demetri en Alec, die ook al hun vorige wedstrijden hadden gewonnen. Ik zag aan hun gezichten dat ze wilden winnen, koste wat koste. Ik glimlachte quasi lief en Alec gromde naar me. Hij gromde! Ik zou hem eens laten zien wat ik kon._

_ Vraag me niet hoe het komt, maar ik kon hem echt niet uitstaan, met zijn arrogante gedrag. Hoe dan ook, ik en Jane wonnen (door misschien af en toe een kleine pijnaanval, toch handig die kracht van Jane), maar het was nipt. We deden een triomfantelijk dansje en de jongens keken heel boos, als blikken konden doden dan zouden we al lang dood op de grond liggen._

_We kregen onze punten, natuurlijk hadden ik en Jane een tien, maar wat me opviel was dat Demetri weg was. Dat voorspelde niet veel goeds. _

_We gingen naar de kleedkamer en ik had alleen mijn ondergoed aan toen ik ineens besefte dat mijn kleren weg waren. Ik keek naar Jane en zag dat zij hetzelfde probleem had als mij._

_"Demetri, klootzak." Riep ik boos uit. Ik liep naar de jongenskleedkamer en klopte kwaad op de deur._

_"Demetri Volturi! Als je binnen de twee seconden mijn kleren nog niet hebt terug gegeven, dan ga je niet weten wat je meemaakt!" De deur ging open, maar het was niet Demetri die in de deuropening stond. Het was Alec. Hij stond daar in zijn bloot bovenlijf en het enige wat ik kon doen, was ernaar staren met mijn mond open (stom ik weet het, maar als je in mijn plaats had gestaan, had je juist hetzelfde gedaan!). Hij had het lekkerste lijf dat ik ooit had gezien!_

_"Mooie BH, Cullen." Shit! Ik was vergeten dat ik alleen maar mijn ondergoed aanhad! Gelukkig was het wel mijn mooiste BH, een simpele zwarte. Op de achtergrond hoorde ik Demetri lachen alsof zijn leven ervan af hing._

_"Fuck off, Alec en geef mijn kleren terug en die van Jane." Slechte verliezers._

_"Ik heb ze niet." Ik zou die arrogante glimlach van zijn gezicht willen slaan, maar waarschijnlijk zou dat niet veel uithalen._

_"Waar zijn ze dan?" Ik begon nu echt ongeduldig te worden. Ik stond hier wel nog altijd in mijn BH hé!_

_"Ze steken in je kluisje!" Wist Demetri eruit te persen tussen twee lachbuien in. Ik voelde dat ik zo rood als een tomaat werd en liep grommend terug naar de meisjeskleedkamer. Ik ging naar mijn kluisje en ja, daar zaten mijn kleren._

_Einde Flashback_

Dat was Demetri's eerste grap, maar zeker niet de laatste, hij is bijna erger dan Emmet! Gelukkig zit mijn familie niet meer op school, anders had Demetri niet lang geleefd.

Ook Heidi was vaak slachtoffer van zijn grappen, maar ik denk dat hij een beetje op haar verliefd is.

Ze heeft al toegegeven, tijdens één van onze girlsnights, dat ze hem wel ziet zitten.

Heidi is ook een toffe en we gingen vaak met z'n drieën shoppen, natuurlijk zei ik niet tegen mijn familie dat ik met de gevaarlijkste Volturi leden ging shoppen. Het moeilijkste was om mijn pa te omzeilen, hij wist dat ik loog, maar hij wist de waarheid niet.

Ook had ik schrik dat Alice er ging achter komen wat ik aan het doen was, maar om één of andere reden werkten haar visioenen niet bij ons. Waarschijnlijk omdat ik half mens en half vampier ben.

Zij vond het echt niet leuk om niet te kunnen zien wat ik ging kopen en al zeker niet omdat ze niet mee mocht, maar ze was altijd blij met mijn aankopen.

Je mag van de Volturi zeggen wat je wil, maar ze hebben stijl.

Ook de meest arrogante zak die erbij hoort. Zoals je hoort, kon ik Alec niet echt af. Hij deed altijd alsof ik minder waardig was aan hem, gewoon omdat ik half ben. Hij heeft het nooit gezegd, maar ik zie het aan zijn ogen. Hem meed ik dus het meest, maar aangezien hij altijd bij de rest was, ging dat niet echt.

Iedereen noemde me al Nessie, behalve hij. Hoe vaak ik ook zei dat me Nessie moest noemen, hij bleef me Renesmee noemen, omdat hij, naar eigen zeggen, Nessie te hard vond lijken op het monster van Loch Ness.

Die jongen heeft rare hersenkronkels moet ik zeggen. Hij kan me niet af, maar wil me niet noemen naar het monster van Loch Ness. Zoals ik al zei, raar.

Alles ging goed, ik raakte niet al te veel in de problemen en ik had fun. Wist ik veel dat dat ging veranderen.

**

* * *

Review, alsjeblieft!**

**ik zou echt graag willen weten wat jullie hiervan vinden en of jullie willen dat ik hiermee doorga of niet.**

**dank jullie!**

**x  
**


	3. Chapter 3 De nieuwe

**Heey, iedereen (:**

**Ik vind het echt leuk dat ik nu wat meer reviews heb gekregen, **

**daarvoor zou ik graag aRealCullen, Boke121 en Elfje001 willen bedanken.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is spijtig genoeg niet van mij, maar van Stephenie Meyer, maar Dylan, Jason en Nicky zijn wel van mij. Yay!**

**Veel plezier.**

* * *

_Hoofdstuk 3: de nieuwe._

"Nessie! Opstaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Gestoorde pixie.

"Komaan, je moet er mooi uitzien vandaag. Je ziet er natuurlijk altijd mooi uit, maar vandaag moet het beter zijn dan alle andere dagen en …" Ik was allang niet meer aan het luisteren. Hoewel ik me wel afvroeg waarom ik er vandaag zo mooi moet uitzien.

Ik gromde en klom uit mijn bed, terwijl ik de kleren pakte die Tante Alice al had klaargelegd voor mij.

Ik zag er super uit! Ik had een lichtgrijs jurkje met een beetje franjes aan de mouwen aan met een witte riem, eronder droeg ik witte pumps. De jongens op school zouden niet weten wat ze zien! Ik hou wel van aandacht, zolang dat het niet te veel wordt.

Zoals ik had gedacht waren de jongens aan het kwijlen toen ze mij zagen. Ik zocht naar Jane en Heidi, maar zag ze nergens. Spijtig, maar te verwachten. De zon scheen en als ze naar buiten zouden komen, zouden ze schitteren en het zou lijken alsof hun huid van diamanten gemaakt was. Ik daarentegen glinsterde een beetje, maar niet te veel. Het zou mensen in ieder geval niet afschrikken.

"OMG, Nessie! Je ziet er schitterend uit! Vanwaar deze moeite? Ben je van plan Alec te versieren?" lachte Diana. Ugh, ik moest er nog niet aan denken, Alec versieren. Hij was wel knap, maar dat was elke vampier. Hoewel, hij was wel heel knap voor een vampier, maar dat was ook het enige goede dat je over hem kon zeggen.

"Alec versieren? No way. Hij kan zo stom doen!" Op dat moment reed er een Porsche Boxter op de parking. Wow, dat was de mooiste auto dat ik ooit heb gezien, behalve misschien mijn moeders auto. Die mensen moesten wel heel rijk zijn, ik vroeg me af waarom ze hier, in Forks, waren.

Ze stapten uit de auto. Eerst een meisje van ongeveer zeventien jaar, ze had lang ravenzwart haar, een mooi figuur en ijsblauwe ogen.

De volgende was een jongen van de zelfde leeftijd, hij had kort zwart haar, was super gespierd, hij had bijna net zo veel spieren als Emmet, en had groene ogen. Hij ging naast het meisje staan en legde een arm om haar middel om te tonen dat ze bezet was.

De derde was een jongen van mijn leeftijd. Hij had bruin haar, dat een beetje op dat van Alec leek, hij was ook gespierd, maar niet zoveel als de eerste, en had de donkere ogen, ze waren de mooiste ogen die ik in mijn hele leven had gezien.

Hij was de laatste die uit de auto kwam en dus vermoedelijk single. Ik had echt medelijden met de jongen, hij ging veel meisjes over zich krijgen.

Plots keek hij op, recht in mijn ogen. Hij glimlachte, het deed mijn hart sneller slaan in mijn borst. Ik

glimlachte snel terug en draaide me snel om naar Diana.

"OMG, hij keek naar je en glimlachte! Hij is heet! Niet normaal! Ga ernaar toe! Ga iets zeggen!"

"Nee, Diana, ik ken hen niet. ik durf niet!" Was dit de reden dat ik me mooi moest maken van Alice?

"Ga gewoon!" Met die woorden duwde ze me in de richting van de nieuwelingen. Wat moest ik in godsnaam zeggen?!

"Hallo, ik ben Renesmee, maar ik heb liever dat je me Nessie noemt. Welkom in Forks." Oh God, mijn hart ging sneller dan het ooit gegaan was. Waarom was ik zo zenuwachtig? Oké, ze zagen er goed uit, maar dat was iedereen in mijn familie en een paar van mijn vrienden ook, maar er was een verschil, zij waren geen vampiers.

"Hey, Nessie. Ik ben Dylan , dit is mijn zus Nicky en haar lief Jason." Nu ik zo dicht bij hen was, zag ik dat ze alle drie lichtjes gebruind waren en parelwitte tanden hadden. Wat me ook opviel was dat Dylan ongelooflijk goed rook, en niet als voedsel. Ze roken alle drie niet als voedsel, raar.

"Bevalt Forks jullie een beetje?" Vroeg ik.

"Ja, het is hier heel mooi, met leuk veel groen en ik hoop dat ze hier allemaal zo vriendelijk zijn als jij." Nicky glimlachte.

"Niet allemaal. Je kan het beste het groepje van Caroline vermijden. Het zijn allemaal sletten en players, die veel te graag roddelen. Jullie zullen zeker en vast last van hen hebben." Daar kon ik van meespreken. Ik was ooit uitgevraagd geweest door Nate, maar ik wist natuurlijk snel wat hij van plan was, dankzij Papa natuurlijk.

"Dank je voor het advies. Wat is je eerste les?" Vroeg Dylan. Ik merkte dat ik een beetje bloosde, toen hij me iets vroeg.

"Wiskunde! Een hel."

"Ik ook! Waarom is het een hel?" Hij zat in mijn klas! Ik maakte een vreugdedansje in mijn hoofd.

"De leerkracht haat me, omdat ik slimmer ben." Ik kan er toch niets aan doen, dat ik een vampier ben, met een super goed geheugen en dat mijn familie me al alles heeft geleerd dat ik zou moeten weten.

De reden waarom ik naar school wou was dat ik mensen zou kunnen leren kennen.

Mijn familie is leuk, maar ik wou ook wel wat andere mensen om mee te praten, om geheimen aan te vertellen, ook al blijft niets lang geheim in onze familie.

We bleven praten tot de bel ging en ik liep samen met Dylan naar de les. In het klaslokaal zocht ik naar Jane en Heidi, in de hoop dat ze misschien toch nog gekomen waren.

"Aan het zoeken naar je vriendje?" vroeg Dylan.

"Nee, ik ben single. Ik zocht naar twee vriendinnen, maar ze zijn ziek vandaag."

"Dan zal ik je vandaag gezelschap houden." Hij zette zich naast me en we praatten de hele les door, met als gevolg een nota en een paar boze blikken van de leraar, maar ik had er een goede vriend bij.

Ik had redelijk veel lessen met hem samen, maar spijtig genoeg niet allemaal. Het vijfde en zesde lesuur moest ik zonder hem doorbrengen, maar ik had Diana.

"En hoe zijn ze?" vroeg ze nog voor ik op mijn stoel zat.

"Leuk, je moet zelf maar is mee komen, tijdens gym bijvoorbeeld." Ik had gym samen met hem, zucht. Dan kon ik lekker zijn spieren bewonderen.

"Ja, misschien. Ik weet niet of Jonathan dat zo leuk gaat vinden. Elke jongen en elk meisje is jaloers op hen! En op jou…"

"Op mij? Wat heb ik nu weer gedaan?" Geweldig, waarom ik?

"Wel je ziet er super geweldig uit vandaag, waardoor alle jongens achter je lopen, maar je ziet het niet omdat je teveel bezig bent met reden nummer twee: de knapste jongen op school. Iedereen vindt het ongelooflijk hoe snel jullie bevriend zijn geraakt en hoe jij het aandurfde om met hen te gaan praten." Het laatste was sarcastisch, dat was duidelijk te horen.

"Daarvoor ben ik je echt super dankbaar. Dylan is echt super lief en leuk. We hebben echt de hele tijd gepraat. Nicky en Jason zijn ook leuk, maar hen ken ik minder goed. Ik heb geen klassen met hen, want ze zijn een jaar ouder, maar we hebben wel tijdens de pauze gepraat. Waar was je trouwens tijdens de pauze?" Ik had tijdens de pauze bij Diana willen gaan zitten, omdat ik haar een beetje verwaarloosd had de laatste paar weken, maar ik kon haar nergens vinden.

"Ik was gaan wandelen in de bossen met Jonathan." Zei ze terwijl haar wenkbrauwen suggestief omhoog gingen.

"Je hebt toch niet…! OMG, Diana!" Dit had ik echt nooit gedacht van mijn beste vriendin.

"Nee, een leraar had ons gezien, dus hebben we de hele pauze bij de directeur gezeten. Hij bleef maar doorgaan over hoe makkelijk je wel niet zwanger raakt en dat je in zijn tijd moest wachten tot je getrouwd was en blabla."

"Saai! Maar hij heeft wel ergens gelijk. Wat als je zwanger was?" Ik was toch een beetje ongerust over mijn vriendin.

"Hallo, we hadden wel een condoom bij hoor."

"Maar dan nog, seks in het bos! Ik denk dat dat niet echt leuk is, hoor."

"Daar heb je misschien wel gelijk in. Toch beter thuis, als de ouders weg zijn." De bel ging, tijd voor gym! We gingen buiten en ik zag dat Dylan op me aan het wachten was.

"Hij is daar!" Fluisterde Diana.

"Dan kan jij hem leren kennen." Fluisterde ik terug.

"Hey Nessie." Begroette Dylan me.

"Hey Dylan, dit is Diana, een vriendin van me."

"Hey, leuk om je te ontmoeten." Diana werd een beetje rood en mompelde iets terug.

"Heb jij nu ook gym?" vroeg hij aan Diana. Ik sta hier ook nog, hoor, dacht ik een beetje jaloers. Ik wist dat ik Diana niet moest voorstellen aan hem!

"Ja, maar ik haat het." Ze was er dan ook niet goed in.

"Ik vind gym wel leuk. Ik ben er, zonder op te scheppen, wel redelijk goed in." Met die woorden verdween hij in de jongenskleedkamer.

"Hij is zo leuk!" Riep Diana uit. Ik rolde met mijn ogen en kleedde me snel om. Ik stak mijn kleren in mijn kluisje (dit deed ik sinds de grap van Demetri) en liep de gymzaal in.

Ik zag Dylan direct en liep snel naar hem toe. In zijn T-shirt kon ik zijnspieren super goed zien, heel goed. Hij was net zo gespierd als Jake.

Gym zou saai geweest zijn zonder hem, het was gewoon uitleg over basketbal.

We waren de hele tijd aan het lachen, maar coach lette niet op ons.

Het was echt een leuke dag en ik vond het spijtig dat ik afscheid moest nemen van Dylan.

"Wel, tot morgen, Nessie."

"Tot morgen." Ik wou echt nog geen afscheid nemen. Hij was echt zo leuk.

* * *

**Review alsjeblieft!**

**x**


	4. Chapter 4: Een kus

_**Heey iedereen!**_

**Dit is een redelijk klein hoofdstukje, sorry daarvoor!**

**Ik zou graag aRealCullen en Jade Lammourgy bedanken voor de reviews en Jade ook voor de tips. (:**

**Disclaimer: **

**Boo.001: Ik Heb zojuist de rechten van Twilight gekocht! *doet vreugdedansje***

**Dylan: Nee, toch niet. Twilight is niet van jou en zal nooit van jou zijn! *Laughs evil***

**Boo.001: Twilight is een beetje van mij?**

**Alec: Nee, toch niet.**

**Boo.001: *kijkt sip en begint ineens te lachen* Maar jij bent wel van mij! *wijst naar Dylan***

**Dylan: Nooooooooooooo! *loopt weg***

**Jacob: Veel plezier met het verhaal!  
**

_

* * *

Hoofdstuk 4: Een kus._

Thuis werd ik natuurlijk direct overladen met vragen van Tante Alice.

"Hoe was het op school?" Het lijkt een onschuldige vraag, maar als je Alice kent, weet je wel beter.

"Leuk, waarom?" vroeg ik dan ook achterdochtig.

"Hoe was de nieuwe jongen?" Ik had het kunnen weten! Typisch Tante Alice. Terwijl ze het vroeg was ze bijna op en neer aan het springen van opgewondenheid.

"Leuk en knap." Zuchtte ik. Ik zou het toch niet verborgen kunnen houden wat ik van hem vind, dus kan ik het beter vertellen.

"Hij was de reden waarom ik me zo mooi moest aankleden, hé?" Tante Alice glimlachte vluchtig en liep snel weg. Ik heb echt een rare familie.

Ik liep naar de keuken waar mijn moeder was en pakte een appel.

"Nessie, waarom ga je niet nog eens naar Jake, het is een eeuwigheid geleden dat je hem nog hebt gezien." stelde mijn moeder voor. Ik knikte, at snel de appel op en liep naar de Porsche van Alice. Mijn familie heeft liever niet dat ik erin rij, maar soms wil ik opscheppen met onze rijkdom. Ik weet het, ik ben erg!

Jacob stond al buiten toen ik aankwam, samen met Quil en Embry.

"Hey, jongens!" Riep ik.

"Nessie!" Jacob liep naar me toe en plette me in één van zijn knuffels. Soms is het een geluk dat ik niet helemaal menselijk ben.

"Hey, Ness. Lang niet meer gezien." Zei Embry.

"Ik had het nogal druk, maar ik zal vaker langskomen." Verontschuldigde ik me, ik zou het alleszins proberen, maar ik wist niet of mijn vampiervriendjes dat zouden toelaten. Jane wilt echt al mijn aandacht, maar nu het zonnig is, kan ik met de jongens rondhangen.

"Er wonen nieuwe mensen in La Push, wist je dat?" Nieuwe mensen? Zouden ze Dylan, Nicky en Jason bedoelen? Ik was direct super nieuwsgierig naar wat ze over hen te zeggen hadden.

"Ik vertrouw ze niet echt." Zei Jacob grimmig.

"Waarom niet?" Wat zouden ze hem misdaan hebben? Als het iets verkeerd was, dan zouden ze niet weten wat ze zouden meemaken. het mogen dan wel mijn nieuwe vrienden zijn, Jake is en blijft mijn beste vriend!

"Ze zijn niet helemaal menselijk." Dat had ik ook al door.

"Weet je wat ze zijn?" Dat was iets wat ik me al een hele tijd afvroeg.

"Geen idee, maar ik ga erachter komen."

"Kijk, daar zijn ze!" Fluisterde Quil. Ik draaide me om en zag inderdaad Nicky, Jason en Dylan.

"Hey, Nessie! Woon jij in La Push?" vroeg Dylan. Jake gromde naar hem, onhoorbaar voor mensen.

"Nee, ik kom gewoon een paar vrienden bezoeken. Jacob, Quil, Embry, dit zijn Dylan, Nicky en Jason." Stelde ik hen aan elkaar voor. Ze keken allemaal elkaar vijandig aan, blijkbaar hadden ze Jake wel horen grommen of wisten ze ook dat ze niet helemaal menselijk waren. Dan wisten ze het dus ook van mij!

"Waarom gaan jullie niet naar de school hier?" Vroeg ik om de spanning te breken.

"We gingen eigenlijk in Forks wonen, dus waren we daar al ingeschreven, maar toen bleek dat onze oom verhuisd was naar La Push. Ik moet zeggen dat ik blij ben dat ik daar naar school ga." Ik bloosde bij Dylan's woorden.

"We zouden wel wat langer willen blijven, maar we moeten gaan." Verontschuldigde Jason zich.

"ik zie jullie morgen wel." Ik glimlachte en zwaaide, maar toen deed Dylan iets, waar ik niet op gerekend had. Hij kuste me, wel op de wang, maar dan nog!

* * *

**Review alsjeblieft!**

**Als je iets niet goed vind aan het verhaal moet je dat vooral zeggen!**

**x Boo.001 3  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Bezoekjes in de nacht

**Hallo lieve lezertjes!**

**Ik zit nu ziek thuis, dus dacht ik: ik zal maar eens een nieuw hoofdstuk plaatsen**

**et voila! hier staat het! (Ik denk dat jullie wel al doorhebben dat ik van ziek zijn precies een beetje raar word :P! )**

**Ik zou ook graag aRealCullen en Jade Lammourgy willen bedanken voor hun review.**

**In mijn verhaal is Jake niet op Nessie ingeprint, maar hij is wel hopeloos verliefd op haar. ö  
**

**Spijtig, spijtig is Twilight niet van mij, maar van de superongelooflijkcoole Stephenie Meyer.**

**Enjoy the story!  
**_

* * *

Hoofdstuk 5:bezoekjes in de nacht._

Jacob trilde ongelooflijk hard, toen Dylan wegliep en Quil en Embry moesten hem echt tegenhouden.

"Wie is hij?" Gromde hij.

"Hij is gewoon een vriend, Jake! Niets meer!" Waarom reageerde hij nu zo? Het is niet alsof ik van hem ben, of zo.

Jacob stopte maar niet met trillen en ik begon echt bang te krijgen.

"Nessie, ga naar huis!" Ik deed wat Embry zei en liep snel naar de auto.

Thuis liep ik snel naar mijn kamer en sloot me op.

"Nessie? Wat is er gebeurd?!" Riep Mama door mijn slaapkamerdeur.

"Laat me gerust!" Ik hoorde papa tegen mama zeggen dat ze me even met rust moest laten en ze vertrokken, waardoor ik helemaal alleen was. dat dacht ik tenminste.

"Nessie?" hoorde ik iemand fluisteren. Ik draaide me verschrikt om en zag Alec in mijn raam zitten.

"Alec? Wat doe jij hier?" siste ik. Dit had ik echt niet nodig. Een lid van de Volturi in mijn huis, dat zullen mijn ouders heel leuk vinden, bovenop mijn probleem met Jacob.

"Wie was die jongen? Die jou kuste?" Waarom begint hij daar ook al over?

"Dat gaat jou niets aan!" Gromde ik.

"Ik… Laat maar, ik had niet naar hier moeten komen." Met die woorden sprong hij uit het raam en ik voelde iets vreemds. Ik miste hem.

Plots klopte er iemand op de deur. Shit! Papa! Hij had waarschijnlijk onze gedachtes gehoord!

"Nessie! Ik weet dat je daar bent! Doe open!" Shit, shit, shit! Hij klinkt boos!

Bang opende ik de deur en zag papa met een boos gezicht. Hij liep naar binnen en zuchtte.

"Nessie, wat had dat te betekenen?" Verlegen en bang wende ik mijn hoofd af.

"Ness. Antwoord." Hij klonk niet boos meer, eerder… teleurgesteld?

"Ik… Ze zitten op mijn school." Zuchtte ik. Ik zag papa boos zijn mond open doen, maar ik was hem voor.

"Ze doen me echt niets! Ze zijn mijn vrienden! Vertel alsjeblieft niets anders aan de rest!" Smeekte ik hem.

"Ik zal niets vertellen, maar ik moet je wel zeggen dat Alice het weet." Ik knipperde verbaasd met mijn ogen.

"Waarom heeft ze nooit iets gezegd?"

"Omdat ik vond dat je het zelf moest vertellen." Alice kwam binnen gehuppeld.

"Ik heb in de toekomst gezien dat ze haar niets gaan doen, dus kan ze wel bevriend met hen blijven!" riep ze blij uit. Er was tenminste één iemand blij over mijn vriendschap met hen.

"Hoe lang weet je het al?" vroeg ik verbaasd.

"Sinds je besloot om bevriend met hen te zijn." Zo lang?!

"Ja, zo lang." Antwoordde papa op mijn gedachten.

"Probeer nu maar wat te slapen, het is een lange dag voor je geweest." Papa gaf me een kus op mijn voorhoofd en Alice op mijn wang, waarna ze samen wegliepen of in Alice geval danste.

Ik probeerde te slapen, maar al snel hoorde ik dat iemand een steentje tegen mijn raam gooide. Ik schrikte me dood en liep behoedzaam naar het raam.

"Jake? Wat doe jij hier?" fluisterde ik. Hij fluisterde dat ik uit de weg moest gaan en nam een aanloop, hij belande super stil in mijn kamer. Hij keek naar mij en had me snel in één van zijn knuffels.

Toen hij me losliet, vroeg ik:

"Wat doe je hier?" Jacob keek een beetje beschaamd.

"Sorry, Nessie, sorry. Ik had zo niet moeten reageren toen die jongen je kuste, het was toch alleen maar op de wang. Sorry, Ness." Hij keek de hele tijd naar zijn voeten.

"Jacob, het kan geen kwaad! Stop dus maar met je zorgen te maken en jezelf te kwellen." Hij keek op en glimlachte vluchtig, maar keek direct terug verdrietig.

"Ik had je kunnen pijn doen, Ness."

"Maar je hebt het niet gedaan, je kan jezelf in de hand houden , Jake en ik weet dat. Ik vertrouw je." Ik had mijn armen om hem heen geslagen en voelde hem stilaan ontspannen.

Na een paar minuten voelde ik Jacob verstijven.

"Jacob? Wat is er?" Ik keek ongerust naar zijn gezicht en hij keek alsof hij iets ongelooflijk vies rook. Ik kon het niet zijn, ik had me juist gedoucht.

"Hier is een vuile bloedzuiger geweest, niet van je familie!" Ik keek kwaad naar hem op. Hoe kon hij mijn familie en Alec vuile bloedzuigers noemen.

"Nee, Ness, zo bedoelde ik het niet. Hier is een andere vampier geweest, ik ga de roedel bijeenroepen en ervoor zorgen dat hij je nooit meer lastig kan vallen!" Jacob klonk boos. Hij liet me los en sprong uit het raam.

"Zeg ook maar tegen je familie dat hier een bl- vampier is geweest." Riep hij nog van beneden. Ik denk dat ze het al gehoord hebben ondertussen.

Mijn vermoeden was juist. Nog geen seconden na Jacobs woorden stond mijn hele familie in de kamer.

"Nessie! Wie is hier geweest?" Riep mama ongerust uit.

"Niemand! Een vriend…" Bekende ik schoorvoetend. Het viel me op dat papa en Alice zich opvallend rustig hielden en ik zag dat Jasper het ook gemerkt hadden.

Hij keek ongerust naar hen, maar ze deden alsof ze het niet zagen. Ik hoopte maar dat hij geen uitleg ging vragen of als hij dat wel deed dat Alice en papa niets verraden. Ik zag papa lichtjes knikken als antwoord op mijn gedachten.

"Wat deed hij hier?" Riep tante Rosalie uit. Ze gedroeg zich soms een beetje alsof ze mijn moeder is, niet dat ik het zo erg vind, maar toch…

"Hij wou gewoon iets vragen, niets belangrijk! Kunnen jullie nu alsjeblieft Jake tegenhouden en ervoor zorgen dat ze hem niets doen!" Ik lette erop dat ik zijn naam niet zei, daarvoor had ik nog wat tijd nodig. Ik kon me de reactie van mijn familie al inbeelden, ze zouden woedend zijn! Dat zou nog even moeten wachten.

Ik zag papa en mama uit mijn raam springen om Jake tegen te houden, maar ik had het gevoel dat ze hem niet gingen kunnen stoppen…

* * *

**Oeeeh Cliffy! Wat ben ik toch gemeen xD**

**Zullen ze hem kunnen stoppen? **

**Zal hen iets overkomen?**

**Zullen ze iets te weten komen over de Volturi?**

**Dat zal je alleen weten als je reviewt!**

**Ik schrijf pas verder als ik minstens 4 reviews gehad heb...**

**Dus review!**

**Lots of love**

**Bo 3  
**


	6. Chapter 6: discussie

**Heey, iedereen**

**sorrysorrysorry dat ik zo lang niet heb geupdate ( maar het is ook wel een beetje jullie schuld want ik heb geen 4 reviews gekregen! ö)**

**En ook sorry voor het super korte hoofdstuk, maar ik heb een beetje een writersblock dus het zal nu soms wat langer duren om te updaten :s**

**Ik wil natuurlijk ook mijn reviewers bedanken: aRealCullen (Die elke keer reviewt en waarvoor ik super dankbaar ben!) en elfje.001**

**spijtig genoeg is twilight niet van mij..**

**Veel plezier! x 3  
**

_

* * *

_

* * *

Hoofdstuk 6:discussie

Het duurde naar mijn mening veel te lang voor mama en papa terug kwamen. Wat als ze Jacob niet hadden kunnen tegenhouden? Wat als ze mee waren gegaan naar de Volturi en ze hen hadden pijn gedaan? Wat als Jacob woedend werd omdat ze hem wilden tegenhouden en hen aanviel?

Mijn gedachten werden paniekeriger met de seconden tot ik plots zeer kalm werd. Ik keek naar Jasper en hij keek schuldbewust terug.

"Je paniek maakte me gek." Zei hij verontschuldigend terwijl er een beetje paniek doorschemerde in zijn stem. Dit moest niet gemakkelijk zijn voor Jasper.

Ik zakte achterover in de zetel en probeerde kalmer te worden, maar het wou maar niet lukken.

Zou alles goed zijn met hen? En met Jacob en zijn vrienden? En mijn vrienden?

De paniek dreigde me weer te overspoelen toen ik ineens voetstappen hoorde. Ze waren terug! Ik sprong op en wou hen tegemoetkomen toen Carlisle me tegenhield.

Toen hoorde ik het. Mijn ouders hadden ruzie over iets. Het klonk alsof ze het hadden over wie in mijn kamer was geweest. Zou papa…? Nee, dat zou hij nooit doen. Toch?

Het bleek dat hij het wel had gezegd.

"Nessie! De Volturi? Je had het ons wel mogen zeggen! Ik haal je direct van school af!" riep mama boos uit. Iedereen in de kamer begon te praten. Ik hoorde Oom Emmet's zware stem boven alle andere uit:

"We gaan erheen en slagen hen in elkaar!" Ik siste. De gedachte alleen al.

"Iedereen, zwijg! Laat Nessie praten." Riep Carlisle boven iedereen uit. Ze zwegen allemaal en keken mij verwachtingsvol aan.

"Ze zijn mijn vrienden! Ze doen me niets."

"Waarom wisten wij van niets en wie zijn het?" Vroeg Rosalie.

"Het zijn er vier. Het zijn Demetri, Heidi, Jane en Alec." Beschaamd keek ik naar de grond.

"Jullie wisten van niets omdat ik wist hoe jullie gingen reageren: overbeschermend. Maar ze doen me echt niets, het zijn de beste vrienden die ik ooit gehad heb. Ik heb hen echt graag en zij mij ook. Ze zouden mij nooit iets doen! Laat me alsjeblieft niet van school veranderen. Het heeft zolang geduurd voor ik daar eindelijk thuis hoorde. Ik wil dat niet nog eens doen." Terwijl ik smeekte, keek ik naar mijn moeder. Ze zuchtte.

"Ik vind het niet zo'n goed idee." Waarom kon Rosalie nooit aan mijn kant staan als ik het nodig had?

"Ik weet het niet, lieverd."

"Alsjeblieft, mama! Alice zal het zien als ze me iets willen doen! Er kan me echt niets gebeuren, alsjeblieft!" Ik zag dat mama twijfelde.

"Ze zitten al iets meer dan een maand op mijn school! Als ze mij iets hadden willen aandoen, hadden ze het al lang gedaan!" Iedereen maakte een geschokt geluid, behalve papa en Alice. Oeps, vergeten dat ze niet wisten dat het al zo lang was.

"Zo lang al?" Jasper klonk geschokt, waarschijnlijk doordat bijna iedereen in de kamer zich zo voelde.

"Hoe heb je dit verborgen kunnen houden voor ons?" Oma klonk verdrietig en teleurgesteld.

"Waarom wisten Edward en Alice van niets?" Vroeg opa Carlisle nieuwsgierig.

"We wisten het eigenlijk wel." Bekende Alice beschaamd. Iedereen keek haar geschokt aan.

"Ik vond dat Nessie het zelf moest zeggen." Weer begon iedereen door elkaar te praten.

"Laten, we gewoon stemmen." Riep opa Carlisle boven iedereen uit.

* * *

**Als je tot hier bent geraakt, dankjewel dat je de moeite hebt gedaan om dit hoofdstuk te lezen.**

**Review alsjeblieft! x3  
**


	7. Chapter 7: de stemming

**Heey, iedereen!**

**Hier ben ik dan weer met een nieuw hoofdstuk, jippie! :D**

**Ik wil graag Sophie-PGO, aRealCullen, bella-ja-ik-bella eb elfje001 bedanken voor de reviews :)**

**Sorry dat het zo kort is, maar mijn pc was kapot en ik heb hem nog maar juist terug en wou jullie niet langer laten wachten.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Jason, Dylan and Nicky.  
**

_

* * *

Hoofdstuk 7: De stemming_

___Stemmen? Ze gingen stemmen._

_Shit._

___Vaarwel school! Dacht ik dramatisch._

___Ik wist goed genoeg hoe mijn familie dacht over de Volturi. Ze vonden hen gevaarlijk en ik zou sowieso van school moeten veranderen._

_Waarom moest papa het ook aan mama vertellen? Hij had nog geen twee seconden ervoor belooft dat hij het niet ging doorvertellen! _

___Ik ga van school moeten veranderen en ik zal nooit meer mijn vrienden zien. Ik ga hen allemaal missen. Diana, Jonathan, Nicky, Jason, Dylan, Jane, Demetri, Heidi en Alec, ik zou hen echt missen._

___Naar welke school zou ik dan moeten gaan? Ik hoop naar dezelfde school als Jake en de rest van de roedel, ik heb hen echt graag. Ik zie hen een beetje als oudere broers._

_"__Wie vind dat Nessie op haar school mag blijven?" Onderbrak opa Carlisle mijn gedachten. Ik zag tante Alice direct haar hand opsteken, gevolgd door die van papa. Twee maar. _

___Tot mijn grote verbazing stak opa Carlisle zelf ook zijn hand op, gevolgd door die van oma Esmée. Ook oom Emmet stak zijn hand op en na een dodelijke blik van Tante Alice deed oom Jasper hetzelfde. Tante Rosalie keek oom Emmet vernietigend aan, maar hij haalde zijn hand niet naar beneden. ook mama keek papa boos aan, maar die haalde gewoon zijn schouders op._

_"__Het is duidelijk, Nessie blijft waar ze is." Ik deed een vreugdedansje in mijn hoofd, waar papa mee moest lachen, en ging iedereen een knuffel geven, ook mama en tante Rose. Ze bedoelden het goed._

___

* * *

_

**Review alsjeblieft!**

**xx 3**


	8. Chapter 8: Schoonheden

**Heey, iedereen!**

**weer een nieuw hoofdstukje. 'Tis kort, maar ik beloof jullie dat ik morgen weer ga updaten! **

**Ik zou graag aRealCullen, bella-ja-ik-bella en Elfje001 bedanken voor de reviews! Ik hou van jullie :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. It's all from Stephenie Meyer.**

**Veel plezier! x  
**

* * *

_Hoofdstuk 8:Schoonheden_

_"_Ness!" Iemand liep naar me toe en verpletterde me bijna in een knuffel.

"Omg, we dachten echt dat je niet meer naar school ging mogen komen en dat je voor eeuwig en altijd gestraft ging zijn en dat je mijn vriend niet meer wou zijn, allemaal door die stomme broer van mij!" Jane zei dit heel snel alsof ze bang was dat ik haar ging onderbreken, maar ik lachte alleen maar.

"Jane, rustig! Natuurlijk zou ik je vriend nog willen zijn, zo makkelijk ben je nog niet van me af, hoor!" Het laatste zei ik gespeeld verontwaardigd.

"Alsof ik dat zou willen! Kom de rest wacht op je!" Samen liepen we naar Demetri, Alec, Heidi en iemand die ik nog nooit had gezien. Vragend keek ik naar Jane.

"Ness, dit is Felix, mijn vriendje." Als Jane zou kunnen blozen, zou ze nu rood zijn. Ik glimlachte naar Felix en hij knipoogde naar me.

"Hey, Schoonheid." Jane en Alec keken allebei kwaad naar Felix en Alec leek klaar om hem aan te vallen.

"Relax, jij bent nog altijd mooier." Zei Felix terwijl hij een arm om Jane sloeg en haar een kus gaf. Ze rolde met haar ogen en giechelde. Samen liepen ze naar de gebouwen en Heidi en Demetri volgden.

"Sorry voor gisteren. Ik had dat niet moeten doen." Alec keek naar de grond terwijl hij dat zei. Ik haalde mijn schouders op.

Traag keek hij op, zijn ogen zacht terwijl hij in de mijne keek. Hij zette een stap naar me toe. Vuur verspreide zich door mijn lichaam toen het zijn het mijne raakte.

"Nessie…" Zijn stem was zacht, terwijl hij een haarlok uit mijn gezicht streek.

Mijn hartslag versnelde. Zijn lippen zagen er zacht uit, zijn ogen liefdevol. Onze lichamen waren centimeters van elkaar verwijderd.

Zachtjes leunde hij naar voren. Onze lippen raakten bijna.

* * *

**Vermoord me niet!**

**Ik ben echt gemeen om hier te stoppen, ik weet het..**

**Maar morgen update ik sowieso :D**

**Behalve als ik geen enkele review hierop heb natuurlijk.**

**dus review! xx Boo.001  
**


	9. Chapter 9:Bioscoopbezoekjes en gevechten

**Heey, iedereen!**

**Hier ben ik weer :D yay! *applausje***

**Zoals beloofd update ik vandaag weer, ook al is het wat later als ik gepland had :)**

**Ik zou mijn reviewertjes willen bedanken, met name aRealCullen, Boke121 en elfje001! applausje voor hen :D**

**Disclaimer: Niets hier is van mij behalve Dylan, Nicky en Jason!**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_Hoofdstuk 9: Bioscoop bezoekjes en gevechten._

_Zachtjes leunde hij naar voren. Onze lippen raakten bijna._

"Ness!" Snel zette ik een stap naar achter en bloosde. Ik keek achter me en zag Dylan lopen.

"Ik zie je straks." Alec klonk bitter en liep snel weg van me.

"Hey!" zei Dylan blij, terwijl hij me een kus op de wang gaf.

"Ik vroeg me af of je straks met mij naar de bioscoop zou willen gaan." Niet in staat om iets te zeggen omdat mijn hoofd nog tolde van de nabijheid van Alec daarnet, knikte ik maar.

"Cool! Ik zal je om 7 uur oppikken." Snel liep hij weg naar zijn zus en zijn vriend.

Verdwaasd liep ik naar mijn klaslokaal en zonder iets te zeggen ging ik naast Jane zitten. Mijn hoofd tolde.

Ik kon aan niets anders denken dan aan Alec.

Maar wou ik dit wel? Ik wist het niet.

Het hele lesuur lang zat ik voor me uit te staren, aan niets denkend.

"Oké, nu is het genoeg! Wat is er aan de hand met jou?" Vroeg Jane bevelend.

"Ik… ik heb Alec bijna gekust." Zei ik aarzelend zonder op te kijken van mijn schoenen.

"Oh… mijn… god…" Plots gilde Jane.

"Meen je dat? Dat moet ik de anderen gaan vertellen. Hij heeft je echt graag en al een tijdje moet ik zeggen."

"Nee, Jane! Er is niets gebeurt. Dylan onderbrak ons voor er iets gebeurde."

"Wat? Ik vermoord die zak." Jane's stem was laag en gevaarlijk.

"Nee, Jane, alsjeblieft."

"Ben je verliefd op hem?" vroeg ze plots.

"Op wie?"

"Alec, natuurlijk." Zei ze terwijl ze met haar ogen rolde.

"Dat is het probleem, ik weet het niet. Ik voel me goed bij hem en veilig, maar soms kan hij echt op mijn zenuwen werken en ik weet het echt niet." Bekende ik.

"Denk er gewoon eens goed over na." Na deze woorden liep ze weg naar haar volgende les en na een paar seconden volgde ik.

De dag vloog voorbij en voor ik het wist was ik onderweg naar huis. De seconde dat ik de oprit opreed, kwam er een gestoord uitziende pixie de deur uit gevlogen.

"We moeten je direct klaarmaken voor je date vanavond!" Alice sleurde me mee naar boven en begon direct te werken. 2 uur zat ik stil in een stoel voor mijn haar en make-up gedaan waren.

Tante Alice had eerst mijn haar gestyld en het dan naar haar smaak gekruld, er zat een zwarte haarband in mijn haar en alles werd op zijn plaats gehouden met enorm veel haarlak.

Ik had smokey-eyes en een beetje lipgloss.

Mijn outfit bestond uit een lange zwarte broek, een wit topje met zwarte bloemen en een vestje, voor een beetje kleur eraan toe te voegen, dwong tante Alice me om hoge roze pumps aan te doen. Ze had ook speciaal een nieuwe handtas gekocht met een bloem erop.

Om stipt 7 uur kwam Dylan aan en hij zag er gewoonweg geweldig uit. Hij droeg een simpel zwart hemd en een gewone jeans die juist los genoeg zat. Hij stond heel relaxt te wachten voor de deur en daar had ik maar 1 woord voor: Jummie!

Hij nam me mee naar de bioscoop en we besloten om naar Prince of Persia te gaan kijken.

Na 2 uur was de film voorbij en kwamen we vrolijk pratend naar buiten. Dylan had zijn arm om mijn schouder geslagen en zo liepen we naar buiten.

"Blijf met u poten van mijn vriendin af!" Voor ons stond Alec en hij keek ongelofelijk kwaad naar Dylan, maar Dylan deed niks.

"Ik geloof niet dat ze jouw vriendin is en als ze niet zou willen dat ik haar zo vastpakte dan zou ze wel iets gezegd hebben."

"Daar is ze te lief voor. Blijf gewoon van haar af." Alec draaide zich om, maar bedacht zich.

"Als je nog 1 keer naar haar kijkt, als je zelfs nog maar aan haar denkt dan zal je wensen dat je nooit geboren was!" Nu liet Dylan me wel los. Hij zette een stap naar voren, zijn gezicht op onweer en plots stak er een hevige wind op en donkere wolken verschenen aan de hemel.

"Jij moet niet tegen mij zeggen wat ik moet doen, ik bepaal dat zelf. Je wil mij niet kwaad maken, geloof mij."

"Jij hebt veel meer reden om bang te zijn van mij dan ik van jou, geloof mij maar." Ze stonden nu bijna neus tegen neus, elkaar aan het neerbliksemen met hun ogen.

De wind blies harder dan ooit, mijn haar vloog alle kanten uit en boven mijn hoofd schoot er plots een bliksemschicht naar de aarde.

Dylans ogen waren van kleur verandert, ze waren de diepste kleur zwart dat ik ooit had gezien.

"Jongens, stop! Dit is het niet waard." Riep ik, hopend dat ze naar me gingen luisteren.

"Ness, hou je erbuiten." Zei Alec zonder van Dylan weg te kijken.

"Jij moet haar niet bevelen!" Riep Dylan, terwijl hij Alec duwde. Oh oh, niet slim. Snel stond Alec recht en sprong naar voren recht naar Dylan's nek…

* * *

**Ooeh! wat gaat er gebeuren? En waarom zijn Dylan's ogen van kleur verandert?**

**Ik zou het wel willen weten. haha toch niet, want ik weet het al! :D**

**Maar als julli het ook willen weten, dan weet je wat je te doen staat: Review!**

**xx Boo.001  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Nooit meer

**Heey, iedereen, hier ben ik weer! :D**

**en jullie gaan me waarschijnlijk vermoorden want dit is het kortste hoofdstuk ever! en ik heb er geen excuus voor dus sorry!**

**aRealCullen: Dankje voor alweer een review! en natuurlijk heb je gelijk wat Dylan's ogen betreft. :D**

**sophie-PGO: dankje voor je review! en jij hebt ook gelijk over Dylan's ogen, maar dat wist je al want ik had het jou al vertelt! :D**

**maraben: dankje voor je review! :D**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Dylan, Nicky, Jason and the plot.**

**Veel plezier!  
**

_Hoofdstuk 10: Nooit meer…_

_"Jij moet haar niet bevelen!" Riep Dylan, terwijl hij Alec duwde. Oh oh, niet slim. Snel stond Alec recht en sprong naar voren recht naar Dylan's nek…_

Plots werd Alec naar de zijkant geduwd alsof een reusachtige onzichtbare hand hem had opzij geveegd. Aan de andere kant van de straat stonden Nicky en Jason en ook hun ogen waren verandert. Ze hadden nog steeds dezelfde kleur, maar leken licht te geven.

Jason hief zijn hand op en ik zag dat Alec omhoog gesmeten werd. Plots schreeuwde Jason alsof hij gemarteld werd en viel op zijn knieën, achter hem stonden Jane en de rest van de Volturi. Een bliksemschicht daalde uit de hemel net boven de hoofden van de Volturi en Jane moest haar martelingen staken om uit de weg te kunnen springen.

"Jongens, stop!" Riep ik boven de bulderende wind uit. Ze keken me allemaal aan alsof ze me voor de eerste keer zagen.

"Als jullie elke keer zo gaan reageren als ik met iemand wegga, dan is dit het niet waard. Als jullie niet beschaafd met elkaar kunnen omgaat, hoeft het voor mij niet meer. Totdat jullie dat kunnen, wil ik niemand van jullie nog zien!" Met die woorden draaide ik me om en liep op topsnelheid naar huis.

* * *

**vermoord me alsjeblieft niet!**

**ik zal proberen om snel opnieuw te updaten, zeker deze week nog.. :D**

**review, pleassseeeee... :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11: belangerijke AN

**Dit is een AN en geen hoofdstuk!**

Heey allemaal,

Het is al een tijdje geleden dat ik nog heb geupdate en het spijt me enorm.

Ik ben niet meer tevreden met mijn verhaal en ik heb besloten om het te herschrijven.

Ik ga eerst het hele verhaal schrijven en het dan pas op fanfiction zetten, dus dit kan nog wel even duren, ook al omdat ik andere verhalen aan het schrijven ben.

Ik hoop dat jullie me niet haten en als mijn verhaal er terug is, het lezen.

Lots of love Boo.001


End file.
